badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
CRICKET GREEN AND THE HOLE
CRICKET GREEN AND THE HOLE: The True Ending to Big City Greens It was a rainy Tuesday in Big City and the Green family farm was eerily quiet. Too quiet. It was near silent in the house because, in the backyard, Cricket Green was digging a hole. It was a rather large hole. Deep enough for no one to escape easily and shallow enough for him to view the torment inside. No one quite knew why Cricket was digging said hole, but it couldn’t be for a good reason. Cricket had been digging this hole for quite some time and no one had noticed his absence for hours. This prompted his sister, Tilly, to investigate. “Cricket,” Tilly inquired. “Why are you makin’ a hole?” “I’m glad you asked, Tilly!” Cricket responded. “This hole is for Gramma!” “Oh, she asked you to dig her a hole?” “Well, she didn’t necessarily ask for this hole, but she needs it.” Cricket set down his shovel, as he was finished digging a sufficiently deep hole. He was able to easily climb out of the hole, but, with her fragile body, Gramma likely could not. “Why would Gramma need a hole?” “So that she can successfully rest in peace!” “But, Cricket. Gramma’s still alive!” “Not for much longer, Tilly!” Of course, Bill overheard this racket. “Hey, kids. What’s this hole for?” “It’s for Gramma! She needs this hole.” Bill sighed. “Cricket, I’ve told you several times. Ma is still alive.” “Well, you can’t stop me, Dad! I’ve already dug the hole!” “Cricket Green! Patch that hole up immediately!” “Immediately?" “Immediately!” “But, Papa. How else will Gramma be able to rest in peace?” “Tilly, you know more than anyone that Ma is fine. She does not need a hole.” “That’s where you’re wrong, Dad! This will be beneficial and if you don’t believe in the power of my wonderful hole, you can be a beta tester!” “Wait, what?! Kids, I really don’t think this is a good-” “Ready to shove him, Tilly?” Tilly nodded. “1… 2…” “Wait, kids!” “3!” Tilly and Cricket had shoved their father into the ditch. “This is Sparta!” Cricket declared. “Cricket Green, you will get me out of this hole immediately!” “Sorry, Papa! It has to be this way. Besides, Gramma needs company!” “You can rot in the hole together!” Another voice screamed from behind them. “CRICKET! TILLY! WHY DID YOU SHOVE BILL INTO A HOLE?!” It was Gramma! “Because Gramma, more bodies means more fertilizer for the farm!” “WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORE BODIES?! BILL’S THE ONLY ONE IN THE HOLE!” Cricket simply smiled. “Tilly, get her.” Tilly grabbed Gramma’s arms and pulled them behind her back. “GAH! TILLY LET GO OF ME!” “Nighty night, Gramma!” Cricket laughed sadistically. Tilly tossed the older woman into the large ditch, leaving her injured upon impact. “CRICKET!” Both ditch occupants screamed. “GET US OUT OF HERE!” “THIS DITCH SUCKS!” Gramma retorted. “Well, you won’t have to worry for long!” As Cricket laughed, the screen went dark. _______ Cricket and Tilly Green were the last remaining. The house was quiet. The hole was quiet. All was quiet. Bill and Gramma had been buried for a while now. Tilly was sitting quietly in the house, while Cricket was off doing who knows what. The hole had caused the farm to thrive. The adult’s decomposing bodies had nurtured the soil, bringing a bountiful backyard harvest. A new apple tree had even been planted on the site of the now patched hole. But, Tilly could not help but feel guilty. They were all alone because of Cricket’s hole. Her father and grandmother were buried underneath their crops. She decided to take her mind off of the matter. She exited the family house and headed over to Big Coffee to drink some creamers and take her mind off the pain of loss. She approached the coffee store and noticed Cricket talking with Gloria inside. It was his work shift. She peeked through the window to gain a clue of what was going on. She listened in to the muffled conversation. “Gloria, to show there’s no hard feelings. I made some coffee just for you!” “Well, Cricket, I’m flattered, but I’ve seen you make coffee. We’ll just sell this off to a customer that wants it.” Gloria rose from her seat. “Wait, Gloria, I made that special for you!” “Cricket, I don’t know what you’re going on about.” The coffee employee’s eyes narrowed. “Just drink it, Gloria!” “Fine, I guess.” She sighed. She wafted the coffee’s scent towards her nose. “Smells almondy.” Tilly’s eyes grew in size. But, the Big Coffee didn’t have anything related to almonds! Gloria took a sip and immediately began to sputter and wheeze. The coffee fell to the table along with her limp head. Gloria had been… Poisoned. “NO!” Tilly screamed. Cricket’s head unnaturally twisted to face his older sister. His eyes were bloodshot and his teeth were clenched. “''BINGO BANGO” He chuckled. “Cricket why?!” Tilly begged. “Gloria knew too much. She was going to tell the cops about our little secret. She watched us bury them. There was no way to convince her otherwise. This was the only way, Tilly. I had no other options. We have to keep the hole secret, don’t we?!” “Cricket, maybe it would be for the best! I mean, we did kill the only two adults in our lives. Certainly there has to be some sort of repercussion.” “If you’re not with me on this, Tilly, then you’re just another person I have to silence.” “C-Cricket…” Cricket suddenly bashed his head through the window. The coffee shop glass went fluttering. The shards ravaged the boy’s body, but, despite the bloody cuts, he persisted. '“BINGO BANGO” Tilly immediately began to bolt. Her brother was mad and bloodthirsty. She had to escape before she was Cricket’s next victim. She darted into the house and locked the door. The young girl barricaded it with heavy pieces of furniture and sought out a place to hide… “Gramma’s room! Perfect.” She sealed herself in the older woman’s former bedroom. Huddling beneath the bed, she cried for sweet safety as she heard bashing and the destruction of wood from down the hall. Cricket was inside. “BINGO BANGO” He cried out. “Where are you, Tilly?” “I-I can’t hide forever. I have to defend myself.” She frantically searched for an item, finally finding it. “Gramma’s sword!” "Hey, Tilly! Wanna play with Dad’s shotgun? I’m gonna shoot in ten seconds!'” “10… 9… 8… 7… 6…” Tilly clutched the sword, ready to stab through. Cricket removed the safety and cocked the gun. “5… 4… 3… 2…” Cricket put the gun to the door as Tilly pressed the blade to the other side. Then the triumphant final number. “ONE!” ''SHINK! BANG! The sword splintered the wood on the door and embedded itself in Cricket’s chest. The bullet struck Tilly’s forehead. Both victims’ eyes were full of woe as their pupils shrank. The two collapsed in unison. _____ “Sir, we have reports of a double homicide.” “Address?” “It’s- The Green family farm, sir.” The normally cheerful officer lifted his face from his hands. “It was bound to happen. Those animals.” Now four Greens were buried beneath the apple tree. ''The show was over. I clicked the remote to another channel. Time to take a break from the Disney Channel for a while. '' Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Lost Episodes